Prison Bus
The 'prison bus '''is where Vince's Story takes place in the "400 Days" DLC for Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead. It is situated on a jammed highway when the apocalypse began. Pre-Apocalypse Meriwether County Correctional Facility The prison bus was used for transporting convicts and inmates from the city of Atlanta and suburbs (such as Macon) to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. Officers Bennett and Clyde were guards to operate and transport the inmates by bus. Post-Apocalypse Georgia Highway Two days after the outbreak begun, the prison bus was on route to the West Central Prison but got stuck in a heavy traffic jam due to the Federal Rescue Services redirecting traffic and putting up barricades in hopes to contain the outbreak. Two prison guards, Bennett and Clyde, were transporting five convicted criminals, Vince, Danny, Justin, Marcus, and Jerry. It was a very hot day and tensions increased quickly inside the bus. Jerry and Marcus continue to bicker, eventually leading to Marcus strangling Jerry. Clyde attempts to stop Marcus, with little confidence and no success. He eventually shoots Marcus with his shotgun, killing him. Later Jerry reanimates, biting Clyde in the neck. Danny, Vince, and Justin are forced to work together to kill Jerry's zombified body. They call Bennett for help, but he runs away. Eventually, they manage to kill Jerry, but attract many other walkers in the process. Vince is then forced to choose to shoot either Danny or Justin's foot in order to break the chains and escape. He will leave with whoever he does not shoot, whilst the other is left with a severed foot and presumably dies. The empty bus still sitting on the abandoned highway near Gil's Pitstop is seen when Wyatt and Eddie are seen driving through crashing the barricade 41 days after the apocalypse began. It is also seen in Bonnie's Story when she is running from the pit stop survivors. Inhabitants *''Clyde'' *''Bennett'' (Formerly) *''Marcus Crabtree'' *''Jerry'' *Justin (Formerly, Determinant) *''Danny'' (Formerly, Determinant) *Vince (Formerly) Deaths *Jerry - Strangled with handcuffs by Crabtree. (Alive) Shot in the head with a shotgun by Vince. (Zombified) *Marcus Crabtree - Shot in the head with a shotgun by Clyde. *Clyde - Bitten in the neck by a zombified Jerry. (Alive) *Justin - Shot in the ankle by Vince and died from blood loss. (Alive - Determinant) *Danny - Shot in the ankle by Vince and died from blood loss. (Alive - Determinant) Gallery 400D_Traffic_Jam.png DinerVince.jpg VS_Prison_Bus_Interior.png Prison Bus inside 2.jpg Prison Bus inside 3.jpg BonniePrisonBus.jpg BS Prison Bus.png Trivia *If you play all five stories of "400 Days" in chronological order, the prison bus can be seen in Wyatt's Story and Bonnie's Story. *Depending on whose foot you shot off, Danny or Justin can be seen as a zombie crawling out of the forest if Russell doesn't accept Nate's ride. *Similar to Lee Everett's story who also never made it to the prison and escaped during transport, the bus and group of inmates never makes it to the prison due to the outbreak and jammed highway. *Some of the walkers that attack the bus are workers of the Federal Rescue Services, as their uniforms can be seen. Category:Video Game Category:Prison Bus Category:Vehicles